Dume
Dume was a Turaga of Fire and the elder of Metru Nui for nearly 80,000 years. History Early Life Like all Turaga of Fire, Dume would have been created as a Ta-Matoran by the Great Beings. Following his creation, Dume would then have been placed in a Matoran Colony within the Matoran Universe. Life as a Toa Some time prior to the Great Disruption, at a point in Dume's life 17,500 years ago, Dume was transformed into a Toa of Fire under unknown circumstances. He later travelled to Metru-Nui and saved the life of a Ta-Matoran named Lhikan. Some time after this, he sacreficed his Toa Power and gave it to a small group of Matoran, becoming a Turaga in the process. Of these Matoran, Lhikan is the only one who was named. Life as a Turaga Following Dume's transformation into a Turaga, he likely stayed in Metru-Nui. When the Matoran Civil War occured, Dume was likely in Metru-Nui as he replaced the First Turaga of Metru Nui when the War ended. This implies he had a degree of past influence in the politics of Metru-Nui at the time, or the Matoran remembered him from when he was a Toa. Toa Mangai At some point later, Lhikan returned to Metru-Nui with a new team of Toa called the Toa Mangai. The team saved Dume from a near assassination at the hands of Vezok, Avak and Reidak as the Kanohi Dragon was unleashed on Metru-Nui. The Toa managed to force the three Skakdi off the island then managed to defeat the Kanohi Dragon. Toa/Dark Hunter War Following several attempts on Dume's life and other means of The Shadowed One tying to gain control of Metru-Nui, the Dark Hunters launched a full scale war against the Toa. Dume managed to survive this as an army of other Toa was called upon to aid in the protection of the city. Teridax Several years later, Makuta Teridax attempted send The Great Spirit into a slumber so he could put his Plan into action. To do this he asked the Shadowed one for the assistance of a number of Dark Hunters to kill off the remaining Toa Mangai while he impersonated Turaga Dume. The original Dume was placed in a Matoran Pod in Po-Metru until he was uncovered by the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan. However, the team was attacked by Vahki and they were forced to leave him there. Due to the fact the Toa had left his pod open it malfunctioned and Dume managed to escape some time after the Vahki were deactivated and the Visorak were scattered. 1000 years of Darkness When Dume returned to Metru-Nui, he allied with the Rahaga and helped to rebuild the city in the absence of the Matoran workers. After around 500 years of this he also helped the Rahaga and Keetongu to fend off a small uprising in Visorak. Death of Mata Nui When Toa Takanuva managed to defeat Makuta Teridax, and unlock the gate to Metru-Nui, Dume welcomed the Matoran back. However, he later revealed to the Toa Nuva and other Turaga that, while studying the stars above Metru Nui, he had made a terrible discovery. He asked Turaga Nuju if he was correct, and Nuju agreed with his findings, which were that Mata Nui was not only asleep, he was dying. The Toa Nuva wanted to see proof, so Turaga Dume showed them the passage of the stars. The Toa Nuva wished to know what they could do, so Turaga Dume told them about the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life and that they would have to find it. He then told the shocked Toa that Takanuva was not allowed to go with them as he was needed to protect the city. However, this made Jaller suspicious and he began to ask questions, which ended in a Matoran revolt against Dume. None of the Matoran helped in the rebuilding of the city until Nokama told Jaller of the task the Toa Nuva had embarked on. Jaller then gathered Matoro, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu and Takanuva as they set off after the Toa, which infuriated Dume. Reign of Shadows As the Toa Nuva returned from the Universe Core after several months later, Turaga Dume had given a speech at Matoro's ceremony and was about to make one about the Toa Nuva's triumph when Makuta Teridax revealed that he was in control of Mata Nui's body and hence controlled the Universe. As was Teridax's orders, Ahkmou was to become the "Turaga" of Metru-Nui, which meant Dume had to be replaced. Dume tried to flee but was captured and imprisoned in the Archives along with the other Turaga. This presumably lasted until they escaped the Matoran Universe and took refuge on the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Appearances * The Truth * BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui * BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom Category:Turaga Category:Toa Category:2004 Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Sets